Mobs
|time = 11 min.|production_companys = Warner Bros. Animation|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution|network = Cartoon Network|release = May 6th, 2019-present}}Mobs is an American animated fantasy sitcom comedy-drama series created by Tom Ruegger and produced by WB Animation based off of Minecraft. It has released on Cartoon Network on May 6, 2019. Plot This series focuses on a bunch of Minecraft mobs as they deal with situations. Cast * Dan Castellaneta as Mark the Enderman, the main character.; Mutant Mark, future Mark * Grey Griffin as Minka the Creeper, the female that can blow up. She has a crush on Mark.; Mutant Minka, future Minka * Carlos Alazraqui as Squid the Squid, best friend of Mark.; Jerry the Ghost, a comedic ghost that is Anne's brother. * Mark Hamill as Lord Zombie, the main antagonist. * Cathy Cavadini as Anne the Skeleton, Lord Zombie's second in command and girlfriend. * Kevin Michael Richardson as George the Iron Golem, a tough and mean Iron Golem. * Cam Clarke as Endrick the Endermite, the leader of the Endermite bandits. * Rob Paulsen as Endin the Endermite, the short-tempered Endermite bandit. * Townsend Coleman as Endi the Endermite, the goofy Endermite bandit. * TBD as Irony the Iron Golem, George's girlfriend. * Tom Kenny as Snowy the Snow Golem, George's "pet" Snow Golem. * Paul Rugg as Carl the Tuxedo Cat, a rich and greedy cat that owns the Cat Carnival. * Kath Soucie as Mrs. EnderDragon, Mark's mom. * Seth Green as Herobrine, an evil wizard that attacks the Mobs; Steve, a legendary monster hunter who sometimes antagonizes and barely helps the mobs. * TBD as Al the Donkey, a stupid donkey who is an annoyance to Mark and Minka. * TBD as Gloria the Ghast, a beautiful and kind Ghast that is Squid's love interest. * TBD as Uncle Husk, Lord Zombie's powerful, but kind uncle. * TBD as Uncle Stray, Lord Zombie's other powerful uncle. * TBD as Patty the Parrot, a parrot that mocks people for fun. * TBD as Emperor Elder Guardian, an Elder Guardian who is emperor of his ocean monument. * TBD as Gavin the Guardian, a Guardian who is second-in-command of the ocean monument. * Greg Baldwin as Wither Storm, a mutated Wither that once tried taking over Mobtropolis. Episodes See: List of Mobs episodes Running Gags * Minka always loses her memory every episode. * Lord Zombie always asks Anne a question ending up with him having an alternative motive. Tropes Mobs/Tropes Trivia *In the game, when Creepers blow up, they die. However, in this show, when Minka blows up, she falls flat like a balloon, and then inflates herself in a cartoonish way. *Tom Ruegger's constant partners Paul Rugg and Sherri Stoner worked on the show. *There are numerous pop culture parodies **The Endermite Bandits are a parody of the 90's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. They even have the original voice actors. Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series Category:Sitcom Category:Minecraft Category:2019 Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Mystery Category:Comedy-Drama Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Dark fantasy Category:TV-Y7 Category:Mobs Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas